poetryoftheamericasfandomcom-20200213-history
Poets Responding to SB1070 by Yesenia Ruiz
Poets Responding to SB1070 by Yesenia Ruiz Summary: ''' The Senate Bill 1070 also known as SB1070 is one of the most contradictory bills that were passed in Arizona. It has caused so much commotion since it was signed by Governor Jan Brewer in 2010. From riots, protest and even famous artist had joined the opposition of this bill which was believed to be unjust and unconstitutional. Arizona’s passing of this bill has even inspired other states into adopting similar anti-immigration laws, states such as Alabama, Georgia, Utah, Indiana and South Carolina have become copycat states that some have even been inspired to go above Arizona and pass even harsher anti-immigration laws. There has been an abundance of violence against the opposition of this bill even though some has been in vain. Violence apparently isn’t the answer so poets are uniting their inner voices as one and are protesting in writing through poetry. They are expressing their inner feeling and thoughts on this bill. Many poets have joined the cause of this opposition to change and bring awareness. Poetry uses its power figurative language to combat social injustices and to inspire democratic visions of a just and fair society. The messages poetry delivers are timeless and urgent. Poets are writing poetry in order to continue opposing this bill as there have been many poets who have come together to oppose other historical injustices such as the “Hispanic community that lives as immigrants in the US, particularly illegally, have become our scapegoats. They are the modern day Red Scare, the Japanese during World War II internment.” (Wornall 39) '''What is SB1070? "The legislature declares that the intent of this act is to make attrition through enforcement the public policy of all state and local government agencies in Arizona. The provisions of this act are intended to work together to discourage and deter the unlawful entry and presence of aliens and economic activity by persons unlawfully present in the United States." Section 2E reads as follows: E. A LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICER, WITHOUT A WARRANT, MAY ARREST A PERSON IF THE OFFICER HAS PROBABLE CAUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THE PERSON HAS COMMITTED ANY PUBLIC OFFENSE THAT MAKES THE PERSON REMOVABLE FROM THE UNITED STATES. Section 2B reads as follows: B. FOR ANY LAWFUL CONTACT MADE BY A LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICIAL OR AGENCY OF THIS STATE OR A COUNTY, CITY, TOWN OR OTHER POLITICAL SUBDIVISION OF THIS STATE WHERE REASONABLE SUSPICION EXISTS THAT THE PERSON IS AN ALIEN WHO IS UNLAWFULLY PRESENT IN THE UNITED STATES, A REASONABLE ATTEMPT SHALL BE MADE, WHEN PRACTICABLE, TO DETERMINE THE IMMIGRATION STATUS OF THE PERSON. THE PERSON'S IMMIGRATION STATUS SHALL BE VERIFIED WITH THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT PURSUANT TO 8 UNITED STATES CODE SECTION 1373©. http://www.azleg.gov/legtext/49leg/2r/bills/sb1070s.pdf This provisions entitle any law officer to check any suspected illegal alien for papers or permission for being in Arizona. The law officer can do this without a warrant and only if he deems any suspicion where necessary. These two provisions target Hispanics to be "assessed arbitrarily" which causes racial profiling. Poets Responding to SB1071 Facebook Page In April 2010, in response to a controversial law in Arizona, the Facebook page "Poets Responding to SB 1070" was created. It is now a widely recognized public forum for exchange of poetics and politics. It reflects the political imagination of multicultural poetic expressions in support of a resurgent civil rights Movement for comprehensive and just immigration reform as a groundbreaking collective poetic project that involves thousands of engaged participants, hundred of poems, and thousands of posted comments. “Poets Responding to SB 1070” has become a very significant poetic outlet for poets of all ages and ethnic backgrounds. It is redefining the role of digital poetry and of poets in society. "Poets Responding to SB 1070" was founded by poet, writer and University of California, Davis professor Francisco X. Alarcón. Other poet moderators include Odilia Galván Rodr’guez, Alma Luz Villanueva, Lorna Dee Cervantes, Carmen Calatayud, Hedy Garc’a Treviño, Andrea Hernandez Holm, Elena Diaz Bjorkquist, Abel Salas, Meg Withers, Scott Maurer, Israel Francisco Haros López, and Edith Morris-Vásquez. http://labloga.blogspot.com/2010/07/guest-columnist-edith-m-vasquez-on.html Francisco Alarcon, a Chicano poet and educator became concern with the protest against SB1070 that he wrote a poem “For Capitol Nine,” in response to the nine students who chained themselves to the Arizona State Capitol in protest to SB1070 and were consequently arrested two years ago (Jackson).He created a Facebook page titled "Poets Responding to SB1070" in which invited other poets to contribute to the cause. Until now it has grown and has become a page where poets can submit their poems to. The Facebook page features poetry and news about the Arizona immigration law that legalized racial profiling to target Latino immigrants. The SB 1070 Facebook page also features immigrant rights and human rights news. ]] https://www.facebook.com/PoetryOfResistance Carmen Calatayud Carmen is a poet and a writer, she was a member of Poets Against the War. In 2010 she became a poet moderator for Poets against SB1070. She is a licensed counselor and works as a hospice bereavement counselor. Francisco Alarcon, Alma Luz Villanueva, Lorna Dee Cervantes, Hedy Trevino, and others have joined forces to create this wonderful digital anthology Brown and Proud todos somos Arizona. http://www.utne.com/arts/the-power-of-poetry-immigration-activism-arizona.aspx#axzz3JxkintCn "Guilty of Being Brown" By Henry Howard GUILTY OF BEING BROWN (Showdown in Arizona) By Henry Howard I had a nightmare the other night. I dreamed I went to buy the morning paper, And the headline screamed For all the world to see, “SB1070 Declared Fully Legal!” And I cried, because I knew I was now legally unwelcome here. My mother took the paper and milk from me With trembling hands, And told me in her soft Mexican voice That Papa had been arrested on his way to work. For the crime of driving without a Green Card, He was found Guilty of Being Brown. We did not have time to kiss him goodbye, Or even make him a sandwich On his way back to a country he had not seen In twenty years. I woke with my heart pounding, And my eyes full of tears. I slowly relaxed, Realizing it was just a dream. Then I drove to the store in my first car, And the morning paper screamed For all the world to read, “SB1070 Declared Fully Legal!” It was my 16th birthday, and now I, too, Had been found Guilty of Being Brown. Works Cited Alarcón, Francisco X. "Self-Questions For Possible Suspects Under Section 2(B) Of Arizona SB 1070." World Literature Today 86.6 (2012): 59. MAS Ultra - School Edition. Web. 1 Nov. 2014. Alarcón, Francisco X. "Poets Responding to SB1070”. Facebook. Web. 1 November 2014. Ciardello, Vincent A. “Presenting A Case for Social Justice Poetry in Literacy Education”. The Reading Teacher 63.6 (2010): 464-473. JSTOR. Web. October 25, 2014 Cisneros, Josue David. “Looking “Illegal”: Affect, Rhetoric, and Performativity in Arizona’s Senate Bill 1070.” Border Rhetorics. Ed. D. Robert DeChaine. Alabama: U of Alabama P, 2012. 133-150. Print. Jackson, Crista (12 September 2012). "Protest poetry: A call to arms". The State Press. Retrieved 1 November 2014. Lai, Paul and Smith, Lindsey Claire. “Introduction.” American Quarterly 62.3 (2010): 407-436. Project MUSE. Web. 26 Oct. 2014. Ono, Kent A. “Borders That Travel: Matters of the Figural Border.” Border Rhetorics. Ed. D. Robert DeChaine. Alabama: U of Alabama P, 2012. 19-32. Print. Todd Megan Ann. "Buckworld One (review)." Theatre Journal 63.1 (2011): 127-129. Project MUSE. Web. 25 Oct. 2014. Alto Arizona. Web. 1 November 2014. < http://altoarizona.com/about.html> http://www.azleg.gov/legtext/49leg/2r/bills/sb1070s.pdf http://archive.truthout.org/arizona-bans-ethnic-studies-and-along-with-it-reason-and-justice66340 .